sabines Vision
by ThatReadingRebel
Summary: Sabine has a force enspired vision towards her future. I don t own rebels or the characters. rated m for language and sexual content.


The medics came out of the burnt wasteland with strecher that had a body bag on it. "No, no, NO!" Sabine yelled. To really understand what's gone on, we need to travel back a week or two.

On the first day of the new month, Ezra was using his lightsaber to deflect shots from a rather angry Sabine. She looked infuriated. Ezra could keep up with the rate that she was firing at but he slowed down a bit when he began to think what could be troubling her.

"Hey Sab, what's up? Are you ok?" He asked. Sabine holstered her pistols and walked over to him.

"Look, Ezra, I'm just, thinking about a dream I had yesterday night. That's all," Sabine answered. Ezra extinguished his new green saber and clipped it to his belt. He then took off his jacket and laid it on the ground. Sabine did the same and sat down on her jacket.

"Do you, um, what to, to talk about your dream?" He stuttered. Sabine nodded. Ezra sat down on his jacket. Sabine then lent her head on his shoulder.

"Well, the dream showed me and you, you know, fucking in my room. Then it showed us all at a battle on lothal and finally it showed you led on the floor in a pile of blood." When she said the last part, she shed a few tears. Ezra gave her a hug and to his surprise, she nearly leaped into it.

"Sabine. You don't have to fear anything. I'm not planning on dieing soon. Ok," Ezra said. "Now, how about we go inside and I'll give you some of my ice cream that you love so much." Sabine smile, wiped the tears and gave Ezra a small kiss on the cheek.

"Sure, but you need to show me where you get it from," Sabine said. Ezra nodded. They both got up and picked up their jackets. The walked inside, holding hands, and walked over to Ezra's private mini-fridge. You see, Zeb had moved into Kanan's OLD room since Hera had insisted that Kanan stayed in her room with her dew to his blinding. Ezra and Sabine sat on Ezra's bed and Ezra got out the tub of ice-cream.

"Here, the strawberry, chocolate and toffee ice-cream you LOVE," he said has he handed it to her with a spoon.

"Thanks. This must be hard for you to hear. One minute I look mad and the next minute I express that I had a dream about us fucking," Sabine said with the remaining tears rolling down her face. Ezra saw them and used his shirt to wipe them away. When he did so, Sabine caught a glimpse of what looked like a six pack. She began to blush for one of the first times in her life. Ezra saw the blush and smiled.

"What have I done now?" Ezra asked. Sabine patted his stomach. Ezra knew what she was on about. He lifted his shirt again. "You mean this, don't you," he said. Sabine bit her lip and nodded. Ezra let his shirt drop and he grabbed another spoon. They both dug in until most of the ice-cream was gone.

"Well, your gonna need to get some more now so, I think I'll tag along," Sabine said. Ezra put the tub and spoons down and hugged Sabine.

"I'm guessing that you feel alright now then," he said. She nodded. "Ok, lets go then." They got up and walked out of Ezra's room. Just before he left, Ezra picked up his credit chips. They went uinto Sabine's room to get her credits and then walked out towards the market. The rebel base didn't have many farms, medical centers, tech shops or even refreshers that were scattered around the base but the markets were absolutely huge.

"Ok then, how the hell do you get the best ice-cream in the galaxy?" She asked. Ezra chuckled.

"I go to that stand. Ok," Ezra said as he pointed towards a blue stand. Sabine linked their arms as they walked over. "Hey Rex," Ezra said. Sabine became very shocked by this. The man turned around and it was captain Rex.

"Hi guys, what can I get you?" Rex asked.

"Two tubs of the ice-cream you make please," Ezra said. Rex reached up to a shelf where the tubs were located. He pulled the tubs down and put them on the counter.

"Anything else," Rex asked.

"Could I get a tub of ice-cream please Rex?" Sabine asked.

"Certainly." Rex reached up and pulled down another tub of ice-cream. He placed it down. "Is that all?" Rex asked.

"Yea, here's all the credits," Ezra said as he paid for ALL the tubs. He took his tubs and Sabine took hers. "See you later Rex."

"See you later." Ezra and Sabine walked away for a look around the market.

"Why did you pay for mine, I mean, I had my credits on me?" Sabine asked.

"You've had a bad day," Ezra replied. Sabine smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. For a while they walked around the market picking up little things like; fruit, candy, tissues and more. In fact, it was nearly dark by the time they had got back.

"Where have you two been!?" Hera yelled.

"Calm down Hera, we just went for a walk around the market," Ezra said. Hera's face didn't look like she was happy.

"Hera, come here please." Kanan's voice yelled from their room. Hera's face turned to shock as she ran into her room. Ezra and Sabine looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and walked inside.

Once Ezra had closed the ramp, Sabine suggested that they get a drink of champagne out of her mini fridge. He accepted the offer and took her hand.

"Your vision, what did the background look like?" Ezra asked.

"The blinds were shut and my bedsheets were red. Just like they are now?!" Sabine replied as they walked into her room.

"Well, I have had a question on my mind since you told me about your vision. Why didn't you go to Hera with this? She's like your best friend," he said.

"Well, I know that she'd take it the wrong way and start talking to me about us having sex," she answered. Ezra shrugged with acceptance. Sabine walked over to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of champagne. Ezra took two glasses. He then popped off the cork of the bottle and pored it into the glasses. They toasted.

"To our friendship."

"To our friendship." The tapped their glasses together and drank. "You know, I think that if my vision was true, we would have to fuck tonight," Sabine said.

"Shouldn't we be drunk for that?"

"Look, if you do steal my viginity, I want to remember it." This did actually make sense. I mean you do remember most of the things that you did for the first time.

"Ok, but I'm just saying, I've never done it either," Ezra said.

"Then we'll both be learning," she said. Ezra smiled and Sabine bit her lip. Ezra got up and walked over to her door. He pressed the lock button. Sabine stood up and took off her shirt. Ezra walked over to her and took off his jacket and shirt.

"You ready then?" He asked.

"Hell yea!" Sabine said. They both began a kiss that began a night of passion. Their lips connected like pieces of a puzzle. Ezra put his hands on Sabine's bare waist. She jolted because of Ezra's cold hands touching her pail thigh. She then retaliated to this by pushing Ezra onto her bed. Sabine climbed onto him and sat on his bare stomach. Ezra rapped his arms around her back. She let out a giggle as she kissed him. He kissed back as his hands were being moved up towards Sabine's bra clip.

"Eager much," he said. Sabine shook her head. Ezra helped her to move his hands up towards the clips. He unclipped her bra and let it fall onto his chest. She swept it away of corse. Sabine now sat on top of one of her closest friend, half naked.

"Come on, big boy. Fuck me!" Sabine said. Ezra granted her wish. They both pulled off their pants, underpants and threw them on the floor. Sabine went red. "I think that I could stiffen you up a bit more," she said.

"Really?" Ezra asked. Sabine nodded. She moved further down his body until her face was near parallel with Ezra's dick. Sabine was worried by the fact that his dick was about seven inches and from her, 'alone time', she knew that she could only get her fingers in about five inches.

"Ezra, your cock is about seven bloody inches and I know that my pussy's only five," Sabine said.

"Your an extraordinary woman so I think your make it work. If anyone could take on a challenge, it's you!" Ezra said with reassurance. Sabine smile. She then rapped her hands around his cock and began to move them up and down with a rhythm. After about two minutes of pleasuring, Sabine slid the tip of his cock into her mouth and began to create another rhythm. She continued on until Ezra said, "Sabine, I feel like I'm about to burst!" She smiled and increased the rhythm until Ezra couldn't take it anymore. His seemen filled her mouth in one ejaculation. Of course his dick fell out of he mouth and squirted more seemen onto her tits.

"Oh yes, yes. That's what momma wanted!" Sabine yelled. Ezra spun them around and looked her in the eyes.

"I think it's your turn," he said. Sabine bit her lip as Ezra moved down her body until he got to her pussy. Ezra lifted his hand and rubbed his index and middle finger in between her pussy. He moved it along the wall before putting his fingers inside her pussy. Ezra moved his fingers in and out until he found a spot that got Sabine really orgasmic. He used this spot to his advantage by repeatedly coming back to this spot. Sabine gave in eventually. She let out a small yell of orgasmic pleasure. Her pussy let out some of its fluids that covered Ezra's fingers. "I think we're both ready now," he said.

"Yea! Lets do it!" Sabine added. Ezra led back down on the bed and Sabine climbed onto him. "Shouldn't we use protection?" She asked.

"Yea, thanks for the reminder." Ezra picked up a comdom that was on the side and put it on. Sabine, who was now satisfied, used her hand to guide Ezra's cock inside her pussy. It hurt her at first and this could be shown by her expression and her wines.

"This...hurts the first time you...argh, fuck huh," Sabine said. Ezra nodded with a pained look on his face. They continued on anyway. Sabine led down on Ezra and began to move up and down his body. Ezra also went up and down to aid the pleasure for them both. As they continued, it got less and less painful. They both had a few orgasums but nothing compared to their last one. They both yelled out with pleasure. Something about this orgasum felt different. It left them with a strange feeling. The difference became clear when Ezra pulled his cock out of her pussy.

"Sabine. The comdom broke," he said in shock. Sabine's pussy and Ezra's dick and joined fluids and created a puddle in her bed.

"Ezra, what are we gonna fuckin' do?" She asked.

"It'll be fine, I promise." Sabine was covered in cum now. She had it coming out her mouth, it was in between her boobs and it was dripping out her pussy. Ezra and Sabine lead there under the bed sheets for a while before they began to drift off to sleep.

The next morning, Ezra woke to the sound of Sabine's alarm. He moved his arm over to her dresser and hit the snooze button. Sabine turned her head as he relaxed.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning." Ezra stroked the hair out of Sabine's face. Ezra sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I suppose we should get dressed and go get something to eat," he said. Sabine sat up and kissed Ezra.

"I suppose so." They both got up and began to get dressed. Five minutes later, Ezra and Sabine walked out of Sabine's room and into the lounge.

"Morning you two!" Hera said in a sassy tone. Sabine and Ezra gave out a look of confusion.

"Come on you guys, we know that you guys had sex!" Kanan said. Ezra and Sabine went red with embarrassment.

"Don't make me wait! Tell me details!" Hera yelled. Hera had known that Sabine had a thing for Ezra for a while and that Ezra liked Sabine ever since he met her.

"Come on Hera, you can't be serious," Ezra said. Kanan sat down next to Hera. This was a sign that they wanted to know. Zeb however, didn't want to know, so he walked off ( chopper in pursuit ). Sabine looked at Ezra. He looked back at her. "Your call," he said.

"Ok, we'll tell you," Sabine said. Ezra and Sabine walked over and sat down opposite Kanan and Hera. They told them how it was, it was their first time, all the precautions they took and that the comdom they used broke. Kanan reassured them that the odds of getting pregnant with a later broken comdom is one in a hundred...

"Guys, we know from experience that the odds of getting pregnant from a late broken comdom is one in a hundred," Kanan explained.

A few days later, the ghost and Phoenix squadron headed for lothal with the intention on destroying a factory that was building something for a secret imperial ship.

"Ok commander Sarto, this factory is heavily defended and well placed. We'll need a plan," Hera said. The hologram of the commander showed him scratching his chin.

"I suggest that we go in low and hard," he said. 'Ha, that's what she said.'

"Commander, with all due respect, I think we should take a more tactical approach," Kanan advised.

"Maybe. Ok, here's the plan, we'll go in low, set up a vantage point, and use military tactics to storm the factory."

"Sir, if I may, the ship their building is only part of a ship. I had a vision that showed part of what looked like a large star destroyer," Ezra said. The commander nodded.

"Prepare for a fight," he said. The hologram turned off. Hera told everyone to go and freshen up. Kanan and Hera stayed in the cockpit, Zeb went off to clean his bo-rifle, chopper plugged into the ship, Sabine ran into the refresher and Ezra followed her. Sabine walked over to the sink and turned on the tap. She ran her hands under the running water and washed her face. Ezra walked up behind Sabine and began to massarge her shoulders.

"What's got you so stressed?" He asked.

"The thought of my dream coming true," she answered. Ezra chuckled.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on dying." Sabine turned off the tap and spun round.

"You need to promise me that you won't die!" She said as she began to cry. Ezra kissed her cheek and gave her a hug.

"I promise, I won't die," he said. Sabine wiped her tears away. "I suppose we best get ready," he said. Sabine took Ezra's hand as they walked into Sabine's room to get ready for their biggest fight of their life's.

As the rebel fleet touched down a mile away from the factory, the rebels all finished their preparations.

"Ok everyone, this is the time that the rebellion will prevail," the commander said.

"Lets go!" Rex yelled. Everyone except Ezra and Sabine began to yell and run.

"Sabine, I just need to say that no matter what happens, I will always love you," Ezra said.

"And I'd like to say that I will always love you too," Sabine added. Ezra picked up Sabine's helmet and put it on her head. He then picked up his saber and ignited it. Sabine drew her pistols. They both began to run towards the battle that had just begun. Shots were fired, sabers swung and blood shed but as the final explosives were laid, an imperial sniper shot Ezra in the chest. "No!" Sabine yelled. She ran over to him. She helped him up since he said that he was fine. The sniper then turned his fire onto Sabine. Ezra blocked the shots and deflected them away from her. Sabine meanwhile, was shooting over his shoulders. She eventually got a lucky shot, killing the sniper in a single hit. "Are you sure your ok?" She asked.

"Yea," he answered. They began to run back towards the ships. Ezra slowed down for a bit but then continued.

"Ezra, are you 100% sure that your ok?" Sabine asked. Ezra fell to the ground. "Ezra!" She yelled. Sabine ran back to him and knelt down beside him.

"Sabine, I'm fine. Just, GO, I'll catch up," Ezra said. Sabine took off her helmet.

"I'm not gonna leave you!" She said. Ezra cupped her hands with his. "You promised me. Please don't go!" She began to cry.

"Look Sabine, I'm going to die, we all are, but I'm not dieing today," Ezra said. He then stood up and pulled Sabine to her feet. They then began to run. As they got past the line that the rebels had held Sabine remembered that she had left her helmet.

"Oh crap, my helmet!" She said. She turned and began to walk back out into imperial territory. Ezra's arm stopped her though.

"I'll go. Just stay here." Before Sabine could stop him, he was already out, running back towards where they had rested for a bit.

"Miss Wren, you need to blow the factory, NOW!" A trooper said.

"But Ezra's just run back out!"

"BLOW IT NOW!"

"NO!"

"I WILL THEN," the trooper said. He grabbed the detonator and pressed the button.

"NO!" Sabine yelled as an explosive fireball consumed the factory, and it's surroundings. "EZRA! EZRA!" She yelled. As the smoke cleared, medics ran out and searched the area for Ezra. An hour later, the medics came out of the burnt wasteland with strecher that had a body bag on it. "No, no, NO!" Sabine yelled.

"Sabine, I'm so sorry," Hera said as she gave her a hug. "He can't be dead, he's been trained by the best." They all followed the medics into the blockade runner. After being told to wait outside, Sabine became even more upset.

"He promised. Ezra promised me that he wouldn't fucking die!" Sabine yelled.

"Sabine, no-one can keep a promise like that. He'll be fine," Kanan said. They waited and waited until finally, a doctor came out of the room.

"Is he ok? Is he hurt? Is he... Is he dead?" Sabine asked.

"He's injured, weak and very tired but he'll live. But, he wants to speak to you first," he said. Sabine walked in the room and shut the door. Ezra was there in what looked like a mummy costume.

"I told you that I wouldn't die," Ezra said. Sabine smiled with relief and wiped away her tears.

"Oh my god, I thought that you were gone," Sabine said. Ezra smiled. As they began to talk, Ezra began to get light headed. "Are you ok?" She asked. Suddenly Ezra blacked out and all the the machines began to flatline. "HELP! PLEASE ,SOMEONE HELP!" She yelled. A few doctors ran in and instantly began to try to use defibrillators to resuscitate him. Sabine even tried mouth to mouth CPR. "Ezra please, please," she said. "Please!" The doctors continued but after a minute or two they gave up.

"I'm sorry kid," one of them said.

"No, please!" She yelled. Sabine had found out something a few days before the mission and decided now was a good time to tell everyone. "EZRA, PLEASE! I'M PREGNANT! PLEASE." Sabine didn't even no-test that everyone else's jaws had dropped. Suddenly the flatline jumped. And again, and again. The news had brought Ezra's heart back to life. His eyes then began to open slowly.

"Did you... Just say that your... Pregnant?" Ezra asked. Sabine nodded as she lunged and hugged him.

"Yes, I am," she said. The rest of the crew surrounded them and congratulated them. After Ezra's recovery, the crew continued on as normal until the baby was born.

The End


End file.
